Fire and Wind
by Kawaii-chan K
Summary: Ayano always had a thing for falling in love with wind magic users. So when a particular wind magic user who looks uncannily like Kazuma turns up, who will she choose? Ayano x Kazuma Chapter 3 now up!
1. The mysterious wind user

**Yup I'm back! This idea was given to me by animecrazylover4ever who has given me a lot of support on my stories, so I hope you will enjoy it! This is an Ayano x Kazuma story, but there will be some Ayana x OC as well just for the drama!**

**Disclaimer**

**Hatori: She does not own Kaze no Stigma, only her own characters.**

* * *

It had been a little over a month since the Belial incident with Bernhardt and Lapis, and Kazuma and Ayano had settled into a rhythm of defeating youma and going out to dinner. Their relationship had not exactly blossomed into love, but more into confiding in each other and helping each other out in times of need. Though Ayano still held feelings for Kazuma, she had convinced herself a relationship may not be possible. But even despite coming to this understanding with herself, she still chased after him.

**Ayano's POV:**

"Ugh I cannot believe I did that!" I practically screamed in embarrassment as I fell face first into my luxurious pink king-sized bed.

0

I had seen Kazuma and Catherine having lunch together in one of **OUR **favourite restaurants! Now I know I shouldn't care about that stupid, childish, aristocratic girl who was stealing **MY**Kazuma away from me but seriously, I couldn't help myself! So I snuck around and climbed up the fire exit to get into a better position to spy on them and they just decided to start walking off right as I got to the top! I mean seriously! Give a girl a chance to at least spy a bit! Now as if that wasn't bad enough, they began walking to his hotel together. His. Hotel. By now I was positively seething, and I really didn't care about my cover. I waltzed into the hotel with a dark aura around me, and I knew people were staring and cowering in fear but I really couldn't care less. When I finally reached the elevator it was going particularly slow on the one day I really didn't need it. With an ear bursting screech, the boring elevator music was interrupted and it seemed to kick the elevator into overdrive. Arriving at the arrogant bastard's suite, I gave one swift punch and blew the door into pieces. The scene which was unfolding before my eyes was unbelievable. He was simply showing her a few techniques and she was trying to follow them. Knowing that my face was a brilliant shade crimson and hotter than the sun I ran out of there with the two staring at me with startled looks on their faces, but Catherine had a more cunning glint in her eyes.

0

"Why me gods, why." I mumbled into my pillow as tears clung to the edges of my eyes. It was just too embarrassing and I know that I wouldn't be able to face either of them for weeks. I silently sobbed for a few moments until something caught my attention.

"Well well princess, it's not like you to cry." Called a voice which sounded similar to Kazuma's but a bit more playful.

I snapped my head around to see who this intruder was.

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THI-" I stopped mid-summon of Enraiha to see a man of Kazuma's physic leaning against the wall with his arms folded and his eyes closed.

He was wearing a black cotton shirt which had a button undone at the top; similar to the one Kazuma wore under his jacket, and a pair of black jeans. He also had a mop of jet black hair, and it was much spikier than Kazuma's. And then he opened his eyes. They were a deep amber and glowed as if on fire themselves. They pierced into my very soul.

"That's not exactly a nice welcome now is it Princess?" He said, and disappeared before my very eyes.

I felt something behind me grab my waist and pull me back. A wind played around me and the man whispered into my ear, "Calm down Princess, I am not here to hurt you." Despite his calming words, the touch was too intimate for me and my face had turned a magnificent shade of red.

The presence of the wind didn't hide his true aura. I felt the similar tugging of the flame aura of the Kannagi's. He was definitely a Kannagi I was sure of that much.

"You're a Kannagi aren't you?" I asked, my fiery orbs locking onto his amber ones. I had managed to regain control of myself by then.

"Previously, yes. But now, not really. I am my own man you could say." He said gently before releasing me.

He reappeared in front of me before I had even registered it.

"But I must be on my way, so Princess, I hope we shall meet again sometime." He bid me farewell before vanishing, and a small breeze passed behind me, blowing my long crimson hair in front of me. I fell to my knees whilst I was trying to figure out what just happened.

"A wind magic user." I breathed and a smile spread across my face.

At that moment, Ren was walking by my door and saw me.

"Nee-sama! I'm glad you're here uncle Jugo wishes to see you in the main room at once!" He chirped and ran off, with me trailing behind him.

* * *

**There we go! And that is chapter 1. I can't guarentee when I'll update but I promise the next one will be soon! Please review and thanks for reading!**


	2. The wind user named Hatori

**Here we go chapter 2 ^.^ **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kaze no Stigma!**

* * *

**Ayano's POV:**

Upon our arrival, I saw that uncle Genma and Kazuma seated near each other.

"I don't know how long they can stand to be near each other, but I hope they can control themselves." I thought worriedly.

Ren had taken a seat on the right side Kazuma and on the left was the last spot for me. As I began to walk towards it, I saw him, that same man who had caught me crying in my room. He looked straight ahead and without batting an eye towards me.

"Ah, it seems the Princess has finally decided to join us? Come take a seat." He said while moving his hand to towards the spare cushion.

Fury enveloped me, and in an instant, Enraiha was at my side.

"Split in two you perverted bastard!" I screamed with all my might and charged at him.

Kazuma, sensing I was about to attack him merely put his hand up to block my attack, but was quickly retracted his hand by the fact I ran straight past him. His eyes slightly widened and I noticed he seemed a bit shocked by the fact that I never acted like that to anyone but him. I took a small amount of pleasure from that and continued on my onslaught. The man was simply talking to Jugo, and right as I brought Enraiha down on him his eyes darted and locked onto mine. Within that single moment I felt Enraiha get stuck, held in position by the air and it dematerialised. Genma and Jugo looked on in amusement.

"H-how did you do that!" My voice was trembling with rage. Having my sword taken from me by a single look was infuriating!

"Cool it Princess and take a seat." He replied smoothly, as the wind pushed me gently and I kneeled onto my cushion and took my place. I really didn't like this guy!

"Now that everybody is here, I would like you all to meet Hatori Yagami." Jugo said before sipping his tea.

All eyes in the room stared at the young man, who simply blinked and stared straight at Jugo.

"Hatori Yagami huh? Well it's quite obvious you too were disowned. You were a Kannagi, and I remember that." Genma stated as a matter of factly.

"Once a long time ago, Genma. But during my banishment I learned the arts of wind magic and I found something better than this family could ever offer to me." Hatori said coolly.

"Hatori was a Kannagi, but 3 years ago he was banished. He is now 20 I believe. Ayano, he would be a distant cousin to you as well, I'm sure he is your third cousin. So Ren, Kazuma, he would be your second cousin." Jugo explained.

**Hatori's POV:**

Everyone stared at me. It felt slightly uneasy but I kept my game face on. Though the Princess on the other hand seemed to be showing me some compassion, her eyes looked softer and caring.

"Hatori, I would like to employ you as Ayano's second bodyguard, if you agree there is a large payment." Jugo commented.

"Well that sounds wonderful, but I don't think the Princess would be too happy about it, so as great as the offer is I am afraid I will have to decline. Besides, Kazuma looks like he's about to tear me apart." I stated while staring at him. Kazuma definitely was hostile, especially towards me but I really couldn't blame him for it.

All eyes then settled onto Kazuma who merely grunted and closed his eyes.

"So… I assume you two know each other?" Piped up the Princess's voice.

"Yes we do." Short and bitter, Kazuma's reply was obviously trying to stop them from going any further into the past.

I sighed before I decided to tell them and Kazuma gave me a slight warning and swore under his breath in a voice only wind magic users could hear.

"I am a demi-contractor. I was selected along side of Kazuma by the Spirit King of the Wind, Kaze. If Kazuma by any chance isn't able to oblige to the King's demands, I am able to summon the powers of a contractor to do them for him." I snuck a look at Kazuma who seemed to be in his own little world, the others however were focused on me and my story and I continued. "I trained with Kazuma in the mountains with the Taoist-in-training, Li Lonyue. After a while, Kazuma was given the jingi of the Wind by the Spirit King. For an unknown reason though, he was unable to wield it. After Kazuma left, I finished off my training and decided to head back home, or at least to Tokyo. The Spirit King of Wind contacted me and gave me the jingi instead to see if I could take it, which I did." I finished off my story and stood up.

"Kokūsen come forth!" I called. A large spear came into my outstretched hand. It was a pure white, mixed with azure. As I did a few swings with it, the colours seemed to swirl and come to life on the spear itself, as if it was one with the wind. I then unsummoned it and took my seat once more.

"Well, at least you made some use of it instead of me huh?" Said Kazuma with a smirk.

"Indeed I have, but Kazuma-san will you allow me to be her bodyguard? The pay sounds good." I replied with a similar smirk as our eyes locked onto each others, twinkling with excitement.

"Heh, do what you want kid but remember I'm her bodyguard as well." He said before taking off.

"Very well then Jugo, I accept." I said with a smile and a stole a quick glance at the Princess, who was battling with her own emotions and thoughts, unsure whether to trust or attack me. I really couldn't blame her though

"Marvellous, I expect you to start by tomorrow." He replied happily.

* * *

**Here's just a few notes to help understand a bit better! \(^.^)/**

**Kokūsen generally means Empty Sky Flash.**

**A jingi is an item given by a spirit king. As the Spirit King of Fire gave Enraiha to the Kannagi's, Kokūsen, is given by the Spirit King of Wind. It enhances the power of a contractor as well.**

**Li Lonyue is only ever mentioned in the Ignition side stories, and is a Taoist Immortal. He trained with Kazuma under the identity of a Taoist-in-training. Kazuma is in fact, afraid of him and he is probably the only person that can beat Kazuma.**


	3. Story of the Sparrow

**Hehe I'm back \(^.^)/ Sorry about the wait, been pretty busy! I was intending this to be a separate story about Hatori, but I think you guys deserve this so enjoy! Also thank you all for reviews/favourites/follows! It keeps me motivated to write more!**

**Disclaimer**

**Maburo: Kuro, read the disclaimer.**

**Kurotori: I don't want to.**

**Hatori: Ah onegai Kuro-kun.**

**Kurotori: *Sighs* She does not own Kaze no Stigma, only her own characters.**

As the young sparrow stared out over the city's twinkling lights from above his little cottage's balcony, he took his shirt off, the many scars he had received as a child from his parents finally faded. As he became entranced by the bright lights and the shimmering of the stars, he found himself reminiscing his childhood which was something he wanted to forget but the parts of his training and power were memories he would cherish forever.

0

_**Flashback: **_

Hatori Kannagi was a member of the sub branch family. This was the branch of the original branch family of the Kannagi's. People in the sub branch family often had little or extremely weak fire magic and were known to marry commoners to have a normal lifestyle as they were unable to comply with the expectations of the Kannagi family's magic status.

Being a child of only 16, the young boy had shown no sign of ever harnessing fire magic and thus his parents greatly despised him. Sometimes he even wondered if they were his parents, he had no resemblance to his mother or his father. His mother, Renka Kannagi, had long golden hair and piercing red eyes and his father, Rukon Kannagi, had short messy blonde hair and ice-blue eyes. They looked more or less American and though he would never admit it he thought they were demons in disguise, and how they were his parents even raised suspicion to Hatori at times.

"_You useless little runt!" Screeched a female voice, as she lashed out at the startled sparrow, flames covering his body._

"_You don't deserve to live, you cannot even control fire!" The man yelled as he threw fireballs at the already charred sparrow._

_Tears could not escape his eyes, though he was in such excruciating pain, his body alight he tried a futile attempt at dousing the flames. He knew he had power, he just hadn't found it yet and he probably wouldn't if his parents killed him here._

"_Please sto-" Began the young sparrow as he reached out to his mother, but was cut off mid-sentence as his mother placed a burning slap across his face, which sent him flying back a few metres. His cheek tingled from the burning sensation and tears began falling from his eyes and hatred so deep for them consumed him._

_The young sparrow's rage seemed to ignite something within him, and he felt a power course throughout his veins. He felt it search him, and spread within him, the darkness was so cold but it felt so good. It filled in the empty spaces within him, completing him. Power, he finally had power and he would make them all pay for what they had done. A vicious hurricane surrounded him, a blackened one, electricity sparked throughout it. Within this, he had a malicious smile spread across his face and finally, he opened his eyes, revealing the shimmering blood red they had become, and a killer instinct showing straight through them._

_He wanted to kill them, right there and then. Kurotori, his darkened side had surfaced. He wanted to spill their blood, feel it splatter across his face and relish in the screams of mercy. He wanted them to suffer, and keep them on the brink of death. He wanted to tear them, limb from limb. He wanted to crush them, and drain their life force, drop by drop. It was his desire. _

"_No." Hatori thought it was not his desire, but of the darkness spreading throughout him._

_The wind around him had gone into a frenzy; and his parents looked at him, fear evident in their eyes, the look of pure terror on their faces. They were cowering in a corner of the room begging for mercy. Begging for forgiveness._

"_How foolish." He mused darkly, as he began to gather all his power into his hand to release a spiral of wind spears at the frightened fire magic users. Within the moments of him beginning to harness the power before snapping his hand to release the spears, the younger sparrow spoke to the black sparrow._

"_Do not kill them!" He shouted in his mind, desperate to stop the onslaught._

"_And why shouldn't I? You want them dead as much as I do; I just have the power to make it easier." He retorted. His voice was the symbol of darkness, and scared the young sparrow, but the younger sparrow would not give in so easily. He would fight till the end._

"_I would rather them die by a mortal's hand. A death of dishonour so that they could never live it down. I want them to die from someone who has no power whatsoever. It would be a fitting end for them." He replied calmly, finding a strange peace within himself. His hatred would not get the better of him. He may be a burnt and scarred sparrow, but he would never let his darkness consume him._

"_Hmm… I see…" Kurotori closed his eyes for a moment before continuing, "You have a pure soul young sparrow. It truly would give them what they deserve. You are indeed a wise child."_

0

Despite the agreement the mixture of Kurotori's raw power and the fire emitting from the two cowering magic users, all of them were being hurt. The mix of magic was destroying them and they had to get away before the area would explode from the raw power. Kurotori seemed to detach from Hatori, who was currently sprawled on the ground, his charred body revealed and his face twisted in pain. Kurotori's rage at this was immense but the two magic users took this as a chance to attack them. With an ear bursting battle cry, they began launching fireballs at the two. Black Sparrow grabbed the younger sparrow and flew off into the night, his black wings carrying them into the night, but a final shout had reached them.

"You ungrateful bastard never come back here! We will make you pay for this!"

0

There was only one place he knew they would be safe, and he took off into the sky. He stared at the younger sparrow for a moment, and he felt sympathy. It seemed the boy had bonded with him somehow. The god of wind, Kaze would know what to do with him. He felt a power within the child and he knew, that he would be destined for greatness. Upon arrival at his lair, the young sparrow had woken and watched as he was taken into the clouds. And then he saw them.

A man quite clearly no more than a year or so older than him stood in front of a man who looked almost identical to him, except for the fact the younger man had auburn hair and amber eyes, the other one had azure blue eyes and hair, as well as wearing a kimono of sky blue, white and gold. He deduced quickly, that the man that was dressed in azure and quite noticeably floating in the air was the god of wind, Kaze.

The two were in deep discussion, but looked as Kurotori put the younger sparrow down, and gave a nod into Kaze's direction.

"Ah well, I see someone else who has power but hasn't found it yet is here. What is your name child?" His voice was calm and cool, and his words flowed out, just like the wind.

"H-Hatori Kannagi." The young sparrow replied simply.

"Ah well Kazuma, another relative of yours." He chuckled before continuing, "Kazuma, I hereby give you the mark of the contractor. Do you accept the responsibilities and accept my blessings?"

"I do." Kazuma replied darkly.

The young sparrow looked on in curiosity, as Kaze put his hand to Kazuma's head and a blue glow emitted, and the wind spirits flowed into him. Kazuma opened his eyes, and they were a stunning azure blue. There was a strange aura around him now, as if he was masked in the wind. The aura of the Kannagi's was faint and barely noticeable.

"Well, I suppose as my new contractor, that you should take my best friend and most trusted ally," he held his hand out and summoned a spear "Kokūsen come forth!"

Kazuma looked genuinely excited, his eyes had a cunning glint in them. He could feel its power and he wanted it. The strength to take his revenge.

As Kazuma reached out towards it, Hatori stared at the grand spear and felt it yearning for him to hold it. Kaze, noticing this too retracted the spear as Kazuma's hands were about to graze the spear. Kazuma swore colourfully. The ultimate weapon for his power was taken, and a fury enveloped him. "_No matter," he thought darkly, "I still have a strong power."_

"I am truly sorry Contractor, but you will have to prove yourself. Go to the highest mountain temple in Kyoto and begin your training. I shall call you back when you are ready." _Or until I decide whether to bestow my gift onto Hatori-kun instead._

"You may leave now Kazuma." Kaze announced as Kazuma raised his hand in salute before being released back onto the Earth, ready to take his revenge.

"Now, young sparrow, tell me what are you doing and who that stunning specimen of evil is beside you."

Kurotori grunted and Hatori shifted uneasily. Sensing something between the two, Kaze's face was lit up with a smile.

"It is rare to see someone who had bonded and managed to control their darker side" He said whilst giving Kuro-kun a slight nod, "Something must've brought you two together isn't it?"

"In all due respect Kaze-sama, he was being attacked by his own parents and his hate brought me on. But he was honourable, and proved to me that merely killing them was not right. They should have a more dishonourable death instead. This is why, I regard him as someone who I must serve to protect." Kuro replied looking at the younger boy, with a smile on his face.

"I see, well Hatori-kun, I am Kaze god of the wind, if you have not already noticed. I believe you have talent, so I shall send you training with one of my most trusted friends Maburo-sama. He shall teach you all about wind magic as he is a skilled elemental master, and then you should go training with Kazuma in the mountains in your final phase of training."

Hatori had no words to speak, it was the highest honour to be trained by the god of wind's own friend. Kuro-kun noticing this smiled giving Hatori some of his confidence back.  
"Domo arigato gozaimasu Kaza-sama."

"It is fine, I really am impressed at how you two are able to communicate so well though. It is unnatural but as I look at you too, I almost see yin and yang displayed the pure heart with a slight evil, Hatori and the darkness which has had light given into it by Hatori-kun is Kuro. A perfect balance of yin and yang."

Hatori and Kuro gave each other a strange look of pride mixed with some indignity. They were proud to be respected so highly by the god of wind himself.

"Kaze-sama, Maburo-sensei is in Egypt isn't he?" Kuro inquired after realising Hatori was still in a state of shock, and in no condition to speak.

"Indeed he is, but if you give him my seal" He produced a small medallion which had countless blue spirits stored in it, "He will know I sent you. The spirits concealed in the medallion will tell him the rest. On your way you too." He waved them off and Kuro grabbed Hatori and flew off back down onto the Earth, black wings forming on his back slicing through the howling wind.

0

Upon arrival in Egypt, Maburo was hidden deep within an ancient pyramid. Their arrival had not disappointed him, infect it sparked his curiosity of a feeling of yin and yang travelling towards him. A perfect balance and harmony being delivered right to him.

"So, I see you have finally arrived." Maburo inspected the medallion carefully and extracting the information from the trapped spirits. As he assessed what they told him, they spiralled up into the sky disappearing into the deep azure.

Maburo was a tall man with a mop of black hair and blood red eyes. His skin was slightly tanned and his muscles were fairly large but not overly. He looked like an average person, slim, charming and gallant until he revealed his true aura. This aura gave him an air of defiance, stealth and dominancy. Truly scary no doubt but Kuro-kun regarded him easily, whilst Hatori was a bit more shaky.

"Yes I have been sent here to train here with you in the arts of wind magic. I truly hope that, I can live up to the expectations of Kaze-sama. I have Kuro nee-sama to help me as well." He faltered slightly, intimidation from the elder man but none the less held his gaze.

"Ah strong willed I see." He replied whilst holding the young sparrow's gaze. "You will do well here. But be warned," he began darkly his aura spreading turning the inside of the pyramid into a sickening darkness, "I am more fearsome than any demon or deity."

And Hatori believed him.

0

The training had lasted for 2 years, and he had then moved off into the mountains in Kyoto, training with Kazuma who seemed to regard Hatori as a best friend and rival. The two were both malicious and Li-Lonyue had trouble controlling the two when a challenge had been set between them. Kazuma had learnt a lot on his own, but after his darkened state had returned to Japan to finish off some final training, regaining his composure and sanity. During this time Kuro watched Hatori develop, and realised the envy of Kazuma of how he was able to have a strong power and his disposal (Kurotori). Of course Hatori and Li-Lonyue became good friends, and he watched as Kazuma and Li fought, he noticed how Kazuma faltered and shook from the impact of Li's attacks. Though Hatori felt as though he was weak, watching this display always cheered him up and motivated him to be the best he could.

At the end of the year Kazuma had returned to Tokyo on a job, and Hatori had decided to take a short trip to China. During this time he had met Jian, Zian and Yaozu after a fateful encounter together. He remembered it so well as if it only happened yesterday.

0

_Hatori was tired and hungry. He had a day full of training with Kuro-kun on strict instruction from Maburo-sensei. He sighed remembering the massive amount of skill difference between himself and Kuro-kun. His body was aching but a cheerful smile played on his face, he really had enjoyed himself and a hot meal and a good night's rest would make him feel like his own self again._

0

"You there! Kazuma-san is that you?" A voice shouted from the distance.

"Yeah is that you oh wise one?" Another voice added in sarcastically.

"KAZUMA GET YOUR LAZY ASS OVER HERE!" The last voice had shouted with authority.  
Hatori stumbled slightly and snapped his neck towards the foreign shouting. Three strong looking men were waving and shouting in perfect synchronisation. His amber eyes assessed them as potential threats, but their voices sounded light and easy going, not a hint of threats in them. He decided to go to them, seeing as though they seemed to know Kazuma.

"_Dui bu qi_, I am not Kazuma. But I do know him. May I enquire who you are?" He replied in perfect Chinese. The wind had carried the voices to him and adapted his voice to the same language. He spoke in Japanese, the wind translated to Chinese. It was a nifty little technique Kuro-kun had taught him while he was taking a break from Maburo-sensei's relentless ordering. Though Maburo-sensei spoke in Japanese primarily he tended to lapse of into Egyptian, and this was quite confusing to Hatori. Kuro-kun noticed this and decided to teach him a trick of the wind, one which he was grateful for. The technique also allowed him to understand other languages with ease.

"Ahsorrysir, you look like one of our dear friends who we have not seen for a very long time." Replied a well-built man with dark grey eyes and a mop of auburn hair. "I am Yaozu. These two here," he pointed to two men who looked almost like twins, the one with the green eyes and messy black hair and the other who had deep blue eyes and the same messy black hair waved together in unison, "Are my friends Jian and Zian. I hope we have not inconvenienced you in any way."

"Oh no it is perfectly fine, I don't find it inconveniencing in the least. I am on my way to Tokyo soon, after I finish my training here. I am Hatori. You know Kazuma? May I enquire how if it is fine with you?" Hatori asked, hoping to learn more about the three men and Kazuma nee-sama.

"Of course of course, come with us to our favourite little restaurant, you look a bit drained after training. Difficult isn't it? Don't worry boy you will get used to it! Hatori you said it was? I'm sure we will get along just fine!" Bellowed Yaozu, and Zian and Jian began racing off into the distance.

0

Events after reaching the restaurant were quite minimal. He remembered how they had drank and sung all night, and the aromas and flavours of the foreign food lifted his soaring spirits even higher. The small Chinese restaurant seemed to be the home of the three men, and they gladly accepted Hatori as their friend. It turns out that Kazuma had come to China once he was kicked out of the Kannagi Mansion before receiving his contract and fallen in love with the beautiful waitress Tsui-Ling. Her true cause of death was actually by magic users and Kazuma had no power at the time to protect his beloved who he had promised just the night before to protect her forever. It had scarred Kazuma emotionally, and that is when he was called upon by Kaze to receive the contract. He remembered the cold, vengeful eyes of Kazuma that night 3 years ago. He was hungry for power and it was evident. The three of them were happy to hear that Kazuma's mountain training with Li Lonyue and Hatori ended nicely. They told him how he was a hurricane of destruction and how stories of the black wind user had surfaced.

"Kazuma truly did love her it was entirely justified though. I feel sorry for him but he would probably beat me if he knew I felt sorry for him." Hatori chuckled out loud and the men joined in.

"Well either way, Tsui-Ling was the only one who ever showed him love and compassion after the events within the Kannagi Compound. After his dear Tsui-Ling was killed before his eyes it was only natural that he would feel like that." Jian commented whilst throwing a dumpling at Zian, who was taking a shot. He began coughing hysterically as the dumpling hit his glass and shoved it inside his mouth, the whiskey spat out in odd bursts.

"JIAN I WILL MURDER YOU FOR THAT ONE! YOU BETTER START RUNNING!" He bellowed after regaining his composure and stamped the ground, and kicked the ball of earth towards him, blue eyes blazing. Jian sensing this, summoned a wall of earth to intercept it and ran out of the restaurant to escape the wrath of the now enraged Zian, his emerald eyes twinkling with barely contained thrill of excitement from the reaction he had earned. Hatori honestly wondered what other in the restaurant would think, but they passed a short glance before continuing their meals. It seemed the restaurant at the time was full of magic users.

"Well, just another day with those two idiots. But Hatori, you were heading back to Japan you said? Take a message to Kazuma for us if you would." As Yaozu stretched his hands lazily above his head he passed a letter to Hatori and shoved his hands into his pockets while watching the two chase each other around. The ground shook suddenly, and a spear burst from the ground separating the two, and a cage of earth bounded around Jian and Zian, quicksand sinking them and holding them in place. Hatori looked on in amusement and Yaozu flashed a look at him which asked whether he would take the message or not. Hatori gave a slight nod in agreement stating that he would and pocketed the letter before both of them returned their gaze to the trapped men.

"Yaozu…. You are such a show off." The two howled in defeat in perfect unison.

0

After the initial trip he recalled on his journey back how he had been searching for a decent apartment to stay in he had received the call of the lord of the wind Kaze. During that particular visit he had received Kokūsen and received the blessings of a demi-contractor. It was the most precious and prized moment of his life as it proved he was worth something rather than the nothing his parents thought he was.

0

_Arriving in Tokyo for the first time in little over 3 years, Hatori Yagami took a deep breath of the air. How he missed his home town. It felt positively marvellous to come back even if he was hated ever since he was born. There truly was no place like home. He stepped off the bullet train and looked around. Not much had changed, the same bustle of business men and women were still racing to get to work on time, the high school and university students chatting and listening to music on their iPod's and the busy streets and shops all opening and preparing their goods for another day of business. The smells of the street stall's delicious traditional foods began cooked freshly made him hungry. Tokyo had remained the same and he didn't want it any other way. That is why his work called him here to protect the city from the attacks which had currently resided of Berndhardt Rhodes and his minion Lapis who was a perfect replica of Kauzma's murdered lover Tsui-Ling. As well as this, it seemed as though Kazuma had returned to the Kannagi Mansion and had been employed as the bodyguard of the next heir of Enraiha and the Kannagi's legacy, Princess Ayano Kannagi. He also knew that Ren Kannagi, Kazuma's younger brother was extremely excited that his brother had returned. Other magic users had been coming in to the picture as well such as the prestigious American Catherine McDonald, who had been causing much disturbance by displaying acts of magic to the public. Hatori had his work cut out for him, and he knew it._

0

After walking through the streets, and mapping the area out with his wind magic Hatori had a good idea of the layout of Tokyo once more, and sensing where magic users in his immediate surroundings were. Ren and Ayano Kannagi were both in school he deduced as their auras were strictly in the same position. Kazuma however, was trickier to find but Hatori was sure he was around. Catherine McDonald was flitting about the place, no doubt helping the detectives with magic cases since she had nothing better to do than causing a scene. _Much like Ayano Kanngi if the information I have gathered is correct._

A sudden call had reached him as he felt the spirits gather around him in a frenzy. "_A summoning?" he thought, "Well it is not entirely convenient but I suppose Kaze-sama has something important to tell me."_

He ran into an alley way where there was no civilians around and began taking off into the air, lifted up by the mass of spirits collecting around him. Unconsciousness took over as he was lifted into the blue sky and through the white clouds taken to the lair of the god of the wind Kaze.

0

"Welcome back Hatori-kun," Kaze exclaimed cheerfully, "I have some news to tell you which I am sure you will be delighted to hear. I have heard good news about your training with Maburo, and updates from Kuro-kun."

"It was a most inconvenient summoning, Kaze-sama but I am still glad to see you again." Hatori said as he bowed deeply. He couldn't stay mad at Kaze no matter how hard he tried, the man was just un-hateable.

"Now now, I actually called you for business this time!"

"_This must seriously be the first time for that." _Hatori thought while trying to suppress his laughter, but his efforts were in vain. His laughs escaped him and he doubled over in a fit.

"Heh. You needn't be so mean!" Kaze pouted but he was also rumbling with laughter, "It is actually about Kokūsen." Seriousness seeped into his voice and Hatori stood up, his amber eyes focused on Kaze's azure ones.

"You Hatori Yagami, are to be my demi-contractor. Kokūsen is to be yours and you must oblige to my requests if Kazuma, the current contractor is unable." He vanished and reappeared in front of Hatori.

The words were sinking into his brain._ "A demi-contractor? Am I the first?" _He had no time to contemplate and decipher the meaning as Kaze repeated the same process of letting his divine spirits flow into Hatori. He could feel the spirits coming alive within him, the divine power through his veins. _"Huh, it's kind of like how when Kurotori emerged except his power had a darker feel to it."_

"Kokūsen my dear friend, I call upon you from the divine depths of the wind, come forth!"

The spear burst from the sky and rocketed straight for Hatori who's eyes flashed azure and he caught the massive azure and white spear with his hand. The spear did not retract, and it felt as though it belonged there with him. Memories of the last contractor, and contractors from the past flowed through him as he relived all their stories in the span of a second. The burden and honour of those contractors before him had been bestowed onto him.

"Haha, it seems as though my old friend truly does feel as one with you. Take care of him well Hatori. He will serve you till your end and forever be there to protect you. And by the way, Kurotori may also be able to wield a darker version of Kokūsen, Kurosen, I believe would be the spear. A pure entity of darkness only countered by Kokūsen. It will provide excellent training for you! But you should be getting back, once more I am sorry about the urgency but I felt it was time. Take care, Tori-kun." He waved towards Hatori, his long kimono dragging with the wind as Hatori felt the spirits taking him back down to Earth. He waved and put his hand up, in salute to Kaze before returning back down into a clearing of a forest outside of the town. He felt somewhat fuller and complete, and he knew he could live up to his duties. With a wave, he summoned Kokūsen and attacked the sky with a wave of the spear. The wind whistled from the sheer speed and force, and exploded into the sky, the aftermath of which was the wind rushing back down and lifting everything up. A few moments later, he heard the screech of a girl, cursing the wind for lifting up her skirt. He chuckled lightly before blending into the wind, ready to start his duties.

_**End of flashback.**_

0

Hatori heard the soft landing of someone behind him. He assumed, by the entry that it was Kazuma Yagami.

"Listen kiddo, if you're here to take Ayano away from here for your own reasons I will not let you. She is not to be used as a pawn in **anyone's** experiments." His aura visibly darkened, and Hatori felt intimidated by his very presence, if the two were to fight it would end disastrously, and Hatori knew better than to mess with Ayano when Kazuma was involved, but she was someone to protect, by Kaze's orders.

Either way, Hatori assumed he meant that he shouldn't take her to Berndhardt and Lapis or else Kazuma would be forced to eliminate him. It wasn't really his assignment to do that anyway.

"I know you've had a hard life, but your sudden appearance and growth of power," he motioned with his hands and the glow of divine spirits surrounded Hatori, "Obviously means you have come as a threat. I don't care how strong you are, but if you dare lay a finger on Ayano or anyone else in the Kannagi family be prepared to face me!" Kazuma's eyes began turning a mix of red and azure and took a step towards Hatori during this speech making him flinch.

The room suddenly became colder, and all traces of life began slowly seeping out of it. Undeniably, Kurotori was making his presence known, his black figure hidden within the shadows, but the glistening red of his eyes watching.

"Careful Kazuma, you cannot beat me and him attacking you together. He is not here to harm you or any Kannagi directly at least. He is here on order of Kaze himself so calm yourself. I know you've both had difficult lives as well, but for now try to get along and understand the two of you are here to work **together****.**" Dark divine spirits surrounded Kurotori during this speech but subsided once he had finished, and with that he melted back into the shadows.

"So kid, you have grown though haven't you?" Kazuma's eyes returned to the familiar amber Hatori was used too, and a playful smirk was evident.

"Haha indeed I have. Oh by the way, on my trip for a mission in China I stumbled across some old friends of yours." He passed the letter to Kazuma who raised his eyebrows and opened it.

It was a short letter stating how the three were, and news about current elemental tendencies and happenings. A picture was also enclosed inside the letter, one of which Jian and Zian were back to back, one hand on their biceps while one arm was curved up into the sky. Yaozu stood to the side with a smirk one hand in his pocket and the other raised in a salute. The earth around them on the side opposite to Yaozu was moulded into a "Kazuma" figure which had both hands in its pockets, the slight cunning look from the side and the power of wind he now possessed, was shaped with parts of the earth suspended in mid-air. The picture made him smile, and his eyes softened slightly. So many good memories from his time in China even the unpleasant, which made him cringe slightly, of Tsui-Ling. But he had Ayano now, who seemed to have changed him from the cold hearted and non-emotional person he used to be to the more cunningly playful man he was now.

"Well, you and Kurotori seem to be getting on really well. He treats you like a younger brother." Kazuma marvelled at how he defended Hatori without a second thought.

"Heh, well we have had around 3 years to grow and be stuck with each other. I suppose he kind of grew on me." Hatori smiled as he said this.

Hatori looked out into the sky, and felt a yearning to be one with the wind. He held out his hand feeling the rush of the wind, and immediately put on his shirt and launched into the sky on impulse. He fell for a moment, but then caught himself skating across the sky. Kurotori rematerialized and watched him with Kazuma. It was quite a site to watch him flying throughout the air, so much freedom.

"You know Kazuma, you and Hatori are almost like the same person. The only true difference is within your eyes." Kurotori commented offhandedly while being entranced by the way Hatori was skating throughout the sky with such determination and fascination.

"Hmm? How so?" Kazuma replied.

"Well, it's the eyes truly. You both look basically alike except, your eyes Kazuma used to be colder and hardened with time, and Hatori's used to be scared and weak. Now, your eyes are softer, but still hold deep secrets. They are still hard as rock, but changing whereas his are now lighter and more playful." Kurotori stared straight at Kazuma while saying this.

"But unlike him, my evil darker side got the better of me various times, and the most recent time, Ayano was the one who snapped me out of it with her pure heart and emotions." He said almost wistfully, "And probably that deadly crimson flame she summoned without knowing." He chuckled and Kurotori joined in with him. "She reminded me of why I had this power. Not to hurt people, but to protect those who mean a lot to me." Admiration filled his eyes but then he continued breaking the spell of enchantment he was cast in talking about the blazing beauty. "But because I was unable to control myself, me and Hatori are too different because of this very reason. He controlled you, but I was unable to control my dark side." He sighed slightly after saying this.

After they both had finished their heart-to-heart talk, which would probably be erased from their minds during the next few seconds, only keeping parts which could be used against each other they look at Hatori gracefully being one with the wind. He beckoned towards Kurotori, who smiled slightly and gave a slight nod of acknowledgement to Kazuma before taking off chasing after Kurotori.

After the two had left him, flying in the sky together he was left to his thoughts. What if he had controlled his dark side? Would they be almost like brothers? He thought not, since he would've been hell-bent on revenge and too weak to actually control it, even with his contractor abilities. He returned his gaze to the stars watching Hatori attacking and dodging hidden attacks from Kurotori. He then was left to his endless surfing through the darkness, with Kurotori watching over him. Kazuma wished he could be more like the young man he saw right now, carefree, but with an air of duty and seriousness. Ayano though, had already begun to melt his ice-cold heart though. She meant more to him then he would ever let her know, she was almost like the life which kept him going. Every morning he would wake to think what would happen next, the blazing beauty never failed to amuse him and this is why he would protect her, to the death and beyond.

He gave one last look towards the sky, silently making the wish that he would be as strong and as close with Ayano and his brother, Ren as Hatori and Kurotori were, and that he could be powerful enough to protect everyone who he cared about. With that last thought, Kazuma disappeared into the night.

**So here we go! I can't guarantee my next update, but I'll try to get the next chapter up soon! Also a few notes to help you:**

**I refer to Hatori as "Young Sparrow" in this story as I feel it is more his spirit guide. It feels like it is something he relates to in terms of personality.**

**Kuro-kun (Kurotori) is Hatori's dark side. He is similar to when Kazuma went berserk, but is more tame and caring to Hatori due to Hatori's pure nature. He sees Hatori as his younger brother. I created a darker version of Kokūsen called Kurosen (which I am hoping translates to "Dark sky flash")**

**Kaze-sama (God of the Wind): Most of the gods, (the males at least) share similar looks to Kazuma and Hatori, perhaps a bit older with different hair (matching the element). Kaze is suited with azure blue hair and eyes. The female counterparts of the gods however, share similar traits to Ayano. (This is kind of a thing I was planning as Kazuma/Ayano may be reincarnations of gods or their ancestors were possibly gods.)**

**Maburo-sensei is actually featured in some of my own drabbles and anime plots I write in my own spare time. He is generally a teacher of gods and demons alike, and is highly respected as he is an extremely prestigious teacher.**

**Rukon and Renka are the parents of Hatori and weak fire magic users. In later chapters I'll introduce them and let you know what happened to them :3**

**Also thank you so much for bearing with me! If you want to know about my other characters, read my other stories or check out my profile! (/^.^)/\(^.^\) Until next time guys! Bye!**


End file.
